Damage Control Outtake: Alec and Nico's Fight
by Midnight Parallax
Summary: A scene that didn't make it into Wake Me Up When September Ends...


A/N: This is a scene that didn't make it into Chapter 5 of_ Wake Me Up When September Ends_, but I felt like sharing it because I haven't updated in forever and am feeling particularly guilty. I wrote it after I wrote Chapter 5 and it never really "fit" properly into the story's description of how the fight went down. It was on Gumboot Mafia and LJ, so if you've been reading over there, this isn't new. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Outtake: **_**Damage Control – Alec and Nico's Fight**_

_June 2021_

The gym was the most popular place on Oak Street. It used to be a fitness club and the transgenics had restored it to some extent to its former glory. Years of combat training couldn't go to waste in times like these.

Alec bounced on the balls of his feet as he warmed up for afternoon sparring practice. He watched the other transgenics on the mats circling each other, switching off who would strike with a punch and which would defend with a kick. The flurry of limb against limb would have made a normal person dizzy, but it just made Alec itch to get out there after such a long day.

"It just wouldn't be hell without Satan, huh?" came Nico's voice from behind him.

Alec stopped stretching and turned to face Nico. "Apparently not."

"I really need to get laid tonight to take my mind off things, like shooting that bastard between the eyes. But most of the X5s are off limits because they just gave birth, are about to give birth, or Max," Nico informed him.

A painfully loud slam came from the mats and the men turned to see what happened. Dalton was picking himself off the floor. A larger X6 boy offered his hand but Dalton brushed it way. When he got his bearings back, he walked off the mat to lick his wounds. He noticed Alec and Nico looking at him and moved in their direction.

"I know what you mean," Alec replied, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Dalton. "This is almost as bad as when we were actually at Manticore."

"And we went through the last of the liquor two days ago," Nico pointed out with a moan. Then an evil smile crossed his face. "How's Max handling all of this? I imagine she could use something to take her mind off things."

"Like Max would go for you?" asked Dalton, who was now standing with them.

Nico glowered at the boy. "You say something rugrat? I'm sorry but I can't hear prepubescent frequencies."

"Lay off the kid," Alec said, stepping in front of Dalton. "And steer clear of Max."

"Why? You're the only one allowed in her pants? I thought we weren't at Manticore anymore," Nico shot back in a casual tone.

"Fine. But it's your funeral. She's only got eyes for Logan Cale," Alec retorted in an equally casual but pointed tone.

"Says more about you than her," Nico said, then he turned to Dalton. "In case you didn't know, our boy Alec was Max's old breeding partner and she's short one squalling brat, so that could only mean—"

Alec's fist finished the sentence for him. The force sent Nico staggering backwards. He stared at Alec as he touched his hand to where his lip now had a bloody gash.

"You never did know when to shut up, so I thought I'd lend a hand," Alec told him.

"Keep your frigid bitch. You two deserve each other," Nico replied.

Another of Alec's fists collided with Nico. He tried to get another punch in but Nico blocked him and issued an offensive kick to the chest.

Dalton stared at the two fighting X5s. The others probably thought they were sparring, but this was a full on brawl.

He was still trying to process what he had just heard. His mind was reeling with questions about Alec sleeping with Max. Was it true? The X6s had heard about the X5 breeding program, but Renfro had decided against having the X6s participate, since she would already be unable to use almost half of her X5 group due to pregnancy. If what Nico said was true, how could Dalton possibly compete for Max's attention? And why hadn't Alec said anything to him about it?

Before he could ponder too much more over what Nico told him, he realized that Alec and Nico would beat each other to death if someone didn't interfere soon.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Dalton rushed to the other side of the gym to find the only person he could rely on.

"Gem!"


End file.
